


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 9. Déguisements

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] [CRACK!FIC] Spider-Man tente par tous les moyens de convaincre Fury de le laisser rejoindre les Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 9. Déguisements

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone's jealous of the Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99077) by 9Gag. 



> Rien ne m'appartient xD
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Lost In Paradise » d'Evanescence

Entretien d'embauche pour l'Avengers Initiative...

\- Non, Spider-Man, affirma Fury avec force.

\- Haha, mais je suis Cyclops, assura un Spidey équipé d'une espèce de paire de lunettes.

 

\- Stop !

\- Haha, mais je suis Gambit, affirma Spidey déguisé par une perruque, une cagoule et un manteau.

 

\- Non.

\- Haha, mais je suis Daredevil, fit Spidey dans son costume rouge moulant.

 

\- Allons, mon gars... soupira Fury.

\- Haha, mais je suis une fille ! s'exclama Spidey dans son ensemble rose, une crinière brune flottant au vent.

 

\- Sors d'ici ! cria Fury.

\- Haha, je suis le vrai Nick Fury, finit Spidey équipé d'un cache-œil et d'une perruque brune.

**Author's Note:**

> On continue dans la lignées des adaptations, avec Someone's jealous of the Avengers, trouvé sur 9Gag.


End file.
